Darcy's Death: End of An Era
by AuthorA97
Summary: "It all happened so fast." Morgan and Darcy break into the military camp, to help protect people from Chucky. A simple miscalculation makes everything fall into shreds. (In honor of the remake)


The Kent Military School. Or, for some students, Hell.

The education? Top notch.

The training? Exemplary.

The people who come? Bottom of the food chain.

The people who leave? Dicks.

The workers? Really big dicks.

The security? A big joke.

It took a simple ten minutes to bust past the front gate. Darcy and I ran past multiple guard points, staying out of sight. It helps to have had ninja training multiple times.

The matter of blending in was, pun not intended, child's play. It took a long sleeved, thick, black shirt to stay hidden in the shadows.

Multifunctional cargo pants

to carry everything I needed on hand. My infinity bag to hold the things that were too heavy for me.

What's an infinity bag? It was a gift from a witch princess. She owes me a favor about a century ago, and I cashed it in. This bag has saved my hide a couple times. It used to be a messenger bag, but now it could hold just about anything that would fit through the top latch.

Getting off topic. We wore black ballet slippers, to limit sound. Black leather gloves to keep away fingerprints from unwanted places. Our faces were covered by cliched ski masks, with the eyes and mouth cut open so we could see and breathe.

Darcy and I were standing below our opening window. I had worked for three days to organize our files for this transaction. It was easier than one would think to set up one's criminal record to make them look like two badass girls and not two girls suspected of murder. It's not my fault that Darcy can't hide a body.

For the last time, I gave her a questioning look. Darcy nodded. She was ready.

I reached into my bag, pulling out the device that would give Darcy and I all the access we needed. We climbed up to the window, seeing the hunched over form of the Colonel. He was doing paperwork.

Darcy climbed to the middle window. I held up three fingers.

Two.

One.

She shoved the window open.

"What the-" The Colonel gasped.

My partner in crime and I leapt into the room, landing carefully behind the Colonel. He shot up from his desk, reaching for his rifle. Darcy grabbed his arm, quickly taking his rifle from him and pointing it at his face.

I turned the device on- pointing at him.

"Who are you? What are-" The Colonel was silenced, staring into the device.

I nodded to Darcy, then turned to the Colonel. "Colonel, you are being hypnotized. Whenever I speak the codeword, you will obey my every order and command."

Darcy snickered. A look from me shut her up.

"Colonel, you will follow my orders to the letter. Do not act out of the ordinary if you are following out an order from me. The codeword to activate this state is: rutabaga. The word to end this state is-"

"Mistress!" Darcy shouted.

I glared at my little sister, pissed off. The black haired girl just kept laughing.

I rolled my eyes, looking back to the Colonel. "Colonel, repeat what you are to do."

The Colonel did so, his voice monotone. "I am to complete every order after you speak the word: rutabaga. I am to stop once I hear: Mistress."

I sighed. At least he did that right. "Good. Now, when I turn this thing off, you are not going to remember us breaking in. We are two newcomers to the school. Darcy Anderson is a Private, in De Silva's room. I am a Lieutenant. Our records were removed by a technical error, so you have to write them out yourself." I instructed. "Colonel, repeat your instruction."

"You are two newcomers. Private Anderson, and Lieutenant Anderson." Colonel said.

"Why do you get to be the lieutenant?" Darcy groaned.

"Because I can actually be good at it." I snapped at her, still mad for making the break-away word Mistress. "So shut up."

Darcy did as ordered, still giving me a boastful look.

I turned back to the Colonel. She was being more of a bitch lately. "Colonel, in sixty seconds, you will awake."

The hypno-beam was thrown back into my infinity bag. Darcy tossed our printed out information onto his desk. Darcy and I rushed into our seats, waiting for the Colonel to get himself situated.

"Why couldn't you do this before?" Darcy laughed, meaning using the hypno-beam.

"I had to get the blueprints. It's not easy doing this shit, ya know." I explained, glaring at her. I slammed our files onto the colonel's desk. Darcy just rolled her eyes, the mirth that was there seconds before gone.

We had gotten into three arguments on the way here. It was most likely the remnants of Mia's spell clinging to us. I was a little better at controlling my anger because my magic was fighting against it. Darcy had been a witch about a dozen times, so the magic should be suppressed somewhere inside of her expelling Mia's outside magic.

Why was her love spell still reacting so harshly? Darcy had to have been fighting against it, unless it was undermining all the other natural magic in her body. Her natural magic (being a violent serial killer with a limbo like nobody business) was colliding against Mia's magic (bringing out the love within a person) which caused problems.

Darcy showed love by being hateful, by yelling out insults, and causing arguments. She liked being an annoying bitch. Could it be that the spell was lasting this long because she wanted it to, and just didn't want to fight it?

"Andersons." The Colonel spoke.

I broke off that train of thought. I'll come back to it later.

"I see for the past eight years...you've both been in one foster home after another." The Colonel spoke. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Our parents died. We didn't really have any other option, sir." I said. I couldn't say that our foster families kept getting into accidents, or that our neighbors got into accidents.

"I know that." He said. "How come you never got settled anywhere?"

"The families never really... understood, Morgue and me."

"Morgue and I." I corrected.

Darcy scoffed. I glared at her.

"We kinda had different beliefs too." Darcy added.

"I can read, Anderson. I want to know why."

I took the next speaking role. "Little Anderson over here believes we are being chased by a crazy killer doll, sir."

"I know we are." Darcy said, following our script.

"Oh? Because you saw one blow up a house when you were six?" I scoffed.

"And when we were eight."

"That was Barclay being stupid." I snapped.

Darcy scoffed. She didn't like this part in the script where I mocked her crush.

"Alright, listen up, Andersons." His voice boomed into the office. "I'm willing to cut you two some slack, because you've had it rough. But you're troublemakers. And I got a problem with troublemakers. They don't fit into the system. So here's my advice. Grow up! You're not little girls anymore. It's time to forget these fantasies of killer dolls."

Darcy and I locked eyes. That was almost word for word of what he told Andy.

He rose up from his chair, grabbing his bible from a nearby stand. "When I was a child, I thought as a child. When I became a man, I put away childish things."

"First Corinthians 13:11." I said.

The Colonel smirked. I had done a good job at impressing him. He turned to my sister. "Look alive."

The two of us stood up, standing at almost attention.

"At Kent, we take bedwetters and turn 'em into men." The Colonel instructed. "Report to the office. They will give you your rooms, and uniforms. We expect nothing less than perfection here."

Darcy and I nodded, marching out of his office. The infinity bag in my hands.

"Told you it would work." I boasted.

"Shut your fat ass, Spencer." She snapped, marching at a faster pace.

That stopped me in my tracks. Something was wrong with my sister...and I need to figure out what.

==DDEOAE==

The uniforms weren't as bad as originally thought. Yes, they were uniforms, but they weren't annoying like my old school uniforms.

I received a special hat. It was just like Darcy's, but it had pretty stripes.

Darcy groaned, adjusting her shirt again. "This sucks. Why do I have to wear this crap?"

"Because stop complaining, that's why." I snapped. Her bitchy attitude was affecting my own.

My little sister stayed silent for all of thirty seconds. "Why did we even have to break i to this place?"

"Because, while you may have been a delinquent, you would probably have ended up in juvie than military school. I, however, stayed on a better path. Our records are now saying that we were both sent here to put us on track." I explained.

"So, what you just said, is that I was too good for military school?"

"Yes. You were too nice for military." I said, with sarcasm.

Darcy smirked. "Nice."

I sighed. "Okay. What are the rules for this jump?"

Darcy groaned. "Rule One: Don't kill on campus. Rule Two: No killing single parents. Rule Three: I can collect blood, but I have to find a hiding place off campus. Rule Four...I forgot."

"No you didn't." I caught her lie. "Rule Four: Don't get involved with Andy unless I give you the go ahead."

The killer rolled her eyes. "You suck."

"Yep. I do." I grinned.

"Not a compliment." She growled.

"It was to me~!" I cheered. "I'm vanilla, remember?"

Darcy shook her head, marching again at a faster pace.

I stared slack jawed. Darcy wasn't even taking part in our banter. What the hell was going on?

Due to her rushed pace, I had to run to catch up with her. I have to pull out a lot of stops to get her back to normal.

"Hey. Wanna a long joke?" I asked. Darcy didn't look at me. "JOOOOOOOKE."

Nothing.

Whelp. I can't think of a joke. I can think of a plan in two seconds, but I can't do the same when I come up with a joke.

"You wanna go see a movie?" I offered.

Nothing.

"It can be your choice." I offered.

Nada.

"I'll go see that-"

"Morgan, fuck off." Darcy snapped.

"Are you PMSing or something?" I asked, having enough as her attitude. "Because you are getting on my nerves."

"A breeze would get on your nerves if it ruined The Plan." Darcy said. "You are such a spoiled brat sometimes. Seriously? You can't even have a Thanksgiving with your family without complaining? When I called you, you sounded like I had saved your life!"

I blinked.

"You fucking spoiled brat. I have to get to my room." Darcy started marching away.

I turned towards her, reaching out.

"Don't worry." She said, turning back. "I won't fuck up your Plan."

My sister marched away. I wanted so badly to fix whatever what was wrong with her.

==DDEOAE==

Two weeks had passed since we broke in. I was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with Darcy.

She did good in the classes. She had never missed a shot during firearm training. She kept her room clean as ordered. Darcy actually did what people told her to do during March-ups.

It was like she was her opposite.

Wait. No. I spell checked her. No opposites. Damn it.

Alright. Well, Darcy was acting weird. The only person she refused to listen to? Me.

I know what you're thinking. Morgan, she's your sister, not a soldier. My response? I know, but Darcy never listens unless ordered. Requests are denied.

Who else hates me? Oh! Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Shelton. He's a straight up dick.

"Lieutenant Anderson." A voice spoke.

I turned towards it, seeing the Colonel. My body immediately formed into attention. I gave him a straight forward look.

"Yes Colonel Cochran?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will be speaking to the new private today. You will be covering the batch of cadets in the courtyard. Understood?"

I nodded, saluting. "Yes sir, Colonel sir!"

Cochran smirked. "We need for cadets like you. Well behaved. Able to follow orders." A pause. "And don't talk back."

'_Oh. That's because I've finally stopped thinking out loud. At least, I think I have.'_

"At ease, Lieutenant." Colonel Cochran ordered.

My hand fell to my side, but I stayed at attention.

"Back to your post." I marched off towards my new post.

The movie had started.

==DDEOAE==

The papers proved it. The owner of the toy company was dead. Chucky's work, no doubt. Barclay came into the school today. I saw him go towards the barber's office.

I would've spoken with him, but I had a theory as to why Darcy was fucked up.

In Equestria, their natural magic is happy, love, peace, and harmony. Sunshine and rainbows.

Darcy, it was the opposite. She was dark. Her magic most of the time was dark magic. She's been killing people since she was six, and collecting their blood since she was nine. Her whole reason for existence was to take my darkness.

Equestria has been suppressing all of that. Now that we weren't in Equestria, it was all coming out. Her darker emotions were targeting me, simply because I was a positive. She only responds to the negative.

She needed to get all of the negativity out in a burst. She has to kill somebody.

It felt horrible to be asking her to end someone's life. No ands, ifs, or buts. I felt like shit.

Marching in the direction of Darcy's room, I kept telling myself not to focus on it. As long as Darcy followed the Rules, it would all be okay.

Then, something tripped me.

I fell to the floor, using my arms to break my fall.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" A young voice asked.

Looking back, I saw Private Tyler at the top of the staircase. He was giving me a wide eyed look. Pushing myself off the ground, I fixed my uniform from any damage from falling.

Then I saw what I tripped on.

A package, wrapped in brown paper. A corner was torn, revealing a yellow box.

Private Tyler picked it up from my feet.

I grabbed the box from Tyler, ripping off enough paper so I was staring straight into Chucky's stupid plastic ass face.

"A good guy doll!" Tyler cheered.

"Tyler." My voice boomed.

"Yes ma'am?" Tyler sighed.

I kept staring into Chucky's eyes. "Take this box somewhere and burn it."

The doll's features changed for the first time. Chucky was glaring hatefully at me. I smirked victoriously.

"No _dolls_ are allowed at Kent." With no care for the thing inside, I tossed it at Tyler. "That's an order, Private. I expect to smell burnt plastic pretty soon. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Tyler said, walking up the stairs with the Good Guy doll.

"Tyler." I called out.

The small boy turned to me, a sad look on his face. "Yes ma'am?"

I sighed, hoping this would work. I hated this movie. "No matter what that doll says or does, you don't listen to it. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I said, do you understand?"

He realized the mistake. "I understand, ma'am."

"Good. March on."

Tyler ran off, hopefully to burn that doll.

With my luck, he may just give it to Darcy.

==DDEOAE==

_Ten Minutes Later_

*BOOM*

*crackle*

"Morgue." Darcy commented.

"Yep." I nodded, popping the p.

"You told Tyler to kill Chucky, right?"

"Yep."

"So..."

"We're screwed." Darcy sighed.

"Yep."

"Can you stop saying yep?"

"Yep." I mocked, walking away.

"Fuck you." She snapped.

I raised a brow. "You used to love those."

"Well, maybe you should shut up." She said.

"With what just happened, I almost forgot why I came to talk to you." I said.

"You say it like I care." Darcy spat.

My eyes rolled. I pinched Thomas-_the vein in my forehead_. "I'm letting you kill tonight." I said.

Darcy blinked. "What?"

"Tonight. You can go off campus to murder somebody. I won't judge." I said, lifting my hands in a surrendering gesture. "You pick who you kill. I won't control a damn thing about it."

Darcy blinked again. "What?"

"An order. Go kill someone tonight." I said.

Darcy started to smile. "Are you kidding me? This isn't some fucking kind of test?"

"Go have fun the Darcy Way. I'll only complain if you kill me." I said.

The forty year old cheered. She hugged me tightly, practically squeezing me. This is exactly what I wanted fixed by this. Darcy doesn't give hugs unless she wants better access to your back.

"Alright. This hug is lasting five second longer than I want. Let go of me."

==DDEOAE==

_Andy Barclay_

I had been here one day. Just one day. In a weird way, I kinda always knew I would end up at military school. It was actually safer, in case he found me. What place is safer than a school where they have guns?

Actually, no. It wasn't good. I want to be with Mom, before everything went crazy. Before they said Mom was crazy. Before him. Back when I didn't spend every minute, every second, waiting for him to come back.

I was cut out of my thoughts by someone bumping into me.

I turned to see if the person was okay, seeing a face I hadn't seen in years.

"Darcy?" I asked.

The girl turned towards me, and I was able to get a better look at her.

She had changed a lot since we were kids. Her hair was way prettier. She was thinner, but not like she was starving. She was wearing the outfit we all were.

Darcy Anderson was in military school.

She smiled at me. "Andy!" She cheered, walking up towards me.

Whitehurst tapped my shoulder. "You know Anderson?"

"We grew up next to each other." I said.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a decade!" Darcy laughed. We shared a quick hug.

"It does feel like a while." I wonder if Chucky is following her too. Did he get to Morgan, which is why she isn't here too? "Where's Morgan?"

Darcy looked annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Oh. Her. She kinda...drew the short stick."

I gave her a questioning look. "Was it-"

"Unfortunately, no." Darcy immediately said. "Morgue just took a different...career choice."

"Career choice?"

"What Private Anderson is trying to say, is that her sister became part of 'The Man'." A voice identical to Darcy's spoke.

Whitehurst and I turned back, seeing a confusing sight.

Morgan Anderson. She wasn't dressed like a Private. It was more like a...like a Lieutenant. She stood at attention, looking straight past us at Darcy. "I thought you went to _bed_." Morgan said.

Darcy scoffed. "I tried, but-"

"No. Private, I gave you an order. Get your _problem_ fixed before lights out." Morgan's voice boomed.

Darcy rolled her unnatural eyes, storming off in another direction.

Morgan sighed. "Sorry about my sister. She's a loose cannon."

"What problem does she have?" Whitehurst asked.

Morgan answered in a way I felt was too quickly. "She has bad urges. Ones that need to be dealt with." She turned to me. "Good to see you again Barclay."

"Good to see you too, Anderson."

Morgan smirked. She took a quick glance at Whitehurst. "Whitehurst."

"Lieutenant Anderson."

She raised a brow. "I need to tell Private Barclay something. It's a private message."

Whitehurst nodded, marching off.

Morgan let out a sigh. "Andy. Good to see you." She nodded.

"It's great to see you too, Mo-uh-Lieutenant Anderson." I corrected.

She laughed. "Andy, come on, I've known you since I was six."

I laughed too. It felt weird calling her Anderson. "How did you two end up here?"

Morgan nodded, a sad nod. "Darcy kept getting arrested, and I refused to leave her behind. So, followed her in." She gestured to her outfit. "This just took a lot of sucking up."

"Well, you are good at sucking up to people." I joked.

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, one of my special skills. Right after genius and humbleness."

"Humble?" I laughed.

"Laugh it up, Andy, laugh it up." Morgan scoffed. She looked down at her watch. "Gotta get going. The Colonel wants me to be talking down some Privates."

"Another one of your skills?" I said.

Morgan nodded. "Telling people what to do. I was born for this job."

With that, she walked away.

A startling thought came to me.

Every time the three of us got together, Chucky wasn't that far behind.

==DDEOAE==

It was twenty minutes before I was proved right.

I saw a Colonel, walking across the parkway. Dangling from his arms, was a good guy doll. I could tell it was Chucky. It has to be Chucky. He found us again. He was after me again.

An hour had barely passed when I got the news.

The garbage truck driver was dead.

I watched in shock. The whole front of the car and garbage was covered in blood.

Then, I heard something that made me panic.

"Can you believe it? Two people dead."

I looked up, seeing one of the privates I stood next to after gun training. "I thought only one person died." I commented.

"No." The private said. "Another private was killed across campus. Tore up, like string cheese I heard."

But...that means there are two murderers here.

==DDEOAE==

After supper, I tried to get to the Andersons to warn them. They had to know about Chucky, in case they didn't already.

It was coincidental. Darcy was in the same room DeSilva was in.

I reached a hand up to knock, when I heard an argument going on inside.

"Darcy, we had rules to keep this from happening!" Morgan barked.

"Well sorry, sis, if I don't want to play by your stupid rules anymore!"

Morgan gasped. "The rules keep us alive!"

"The rules are fucking stupid!"

I heard Morgan growl. "You weren't supposed to kill the private. I told you to go off campus so it wouldn't be traced back to us!" I held back a gasp. "All you had to do was get some guy to buy you as a prostitute, and you would be fine!"

"Morgue, they haven't caught me, and I've been killing since I killed Mom and Dad." Darcy explained.

"Because I've been covering your ass since day one!" Morgan growled.

Darcy laughed, cruelly. "Yeah right."

"You know what? I've had it up to here with you. You've been acting like a real bitch this past three weeks." Morgan said. "Why?"

Darcy scoffed. "Fuck off, Morgue. I don't need to deal with your bullshit. I killed someone like ordered."

"D-"

"I checked. The guy wasn't important. It's all good."

"Yeah. Except now Andy knows two people were killed! At the same time! On two different sides of campus!"

A moment of silence.

"Oh."

I decided to run away at that point.

Darcy was a killer too? She made herself an orphan, and Morgan too. She killed her parents when she was _my age_! She's been killing people ever since.

And Morgan knew about it! She's been lying to everyone about this. She's been lying to me about Darcy, about killings. Who knows how many people have died and it was because of Darcy.

==DDEOAE==

_Morgan_

The two of us had been following Andy and Kristen DeSilva from the woods. Soon enough, we were in an amusement park.

"Freakin' carnies. Why are they always in horror movies in some stupid way?" Darcy asked.

"Because they keep trying to find the best cameos." I joked begrudgingly. "You know, why have bigger problems than a traveling circus."

Darcy scoffed, making her way through the large crowd till she was back at my side. "Like what? You gettin' nervous?"

"No. You going all freelance on me." My partner in crime rolled her royal purple eyes. "We have _rules_ for these things, Darce. Rules that have worked since you were six years old. It would be nice if you kept up with them."

"I followed your stupid rules." The teen argued.

"No, you did not." I stated. Darcy groaned loudly, stomping off towards a monster ride. "the rules were you weren't supposed to kill anyone on school grounds! That includes dragging them to school to dump the bodies! That could get us into some serious trouble when they get found!"

"_If_ they get found, you mean." Darcy corrected.

"No. I mean _when_." I stormed in front of her, blocking her path into the ride. "Your parents were found after they died. Almost every foster parent we had was found. Every person you kill, the body gets found. You have no experience in hiding bodies!"

"Oh, and you do?" Darcy shot. My sister shoved me aside, walking past me into the dark building. Groaning, I raced after her.

"Darce, come on. Even you have to know that you're gonna get caught someday." I explained.

"Pfft. You make it sound like it's a bad thing." The serial killer laughed.

"You could go to jail!" I nearly shouted.

"No way. You would bust me out." Darcy said plainly.

"Darce," I began.

"And then, we would go see a movie. I hear there's a great movie coming out in two weeks on your side. On mine it's just some Friday the 13th's. Or Nightmare on Elm Street. After surviving them, the movie lost it's glamour." Darcy explained. "That, and lucid dreaming is kinda getting boring."

"Darce I can't-" I began again.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is making up bodies to kill each night? After awhile I start losing ideas and just re-use old ones." The purple eyed teen gasped, turning towards me and walking backwards. A little car passed by the two of us quickly, housing three people screaming. "It would be _great_ if I could use some guys from your time! Is there anyone at your new school giving you trouble?"

"Darcy I can't break you-"

"Wait a second. You've never talked to me about this new school." Darcy realized. "Are you hiding something? Are they bullying you there too? Is there some secret guy-" My sister laughed. "Wait. No. You're you. You would rather run into a burning building than date a guy. Silly me for even suggesting that."

"DARCY I CAN'T BREAK YOU OUT OF JAIL AGAIN!" I screamed at my twin.

The chatty girl shut up. She blinked at me twice and had stopped still in the path. My chest was heaving as I caught up with my breath. That shout took a lot out of me, running didn't help either.

"You keep getting arrested and expecting me to help you, like it's all I do for you. I can't always be your _Get Out Of Jail Free_ Card. Yes, I love you, but you can't keep expecting me to do that stuff. Do you know what I have to go thru to even start breaking you out of jail?! The people I have to find, and then convince, that I need their help breaking a teenager out of jail? Someday you could end up in solitary, or a top security prison states away." I reasoned. "I'm not saying you need to stop what you love, not at all, I'm just saying you need to dial it down.

"Please. I've lost so much. I've lost friends, I've lost my childhood, I've lost the things that mattered most to me." I started crying. "Please don't let me lose my sister too. I just want to get this movie over with, and then we can leave. Please. No more. Please no more of this. I can't- _won't_ lose you."

Darcy was silent. The only sign I got that she was still alive was that her eyes kept blinking. I opened my mouth to speak again, reaching my hand out towards Darcy. The girl turned away and continued marching in the direction of the large animatronic volcano.

"Darcy! Darcy slow down!" I pleaded, chasing after her.

When the two of us finally arrived at the large volcano. I saw Darcy attempting to climb towards the top.

"My sister is gonna be the death of me." I said under my breath. Rolling my eyes, I climbed up after her. "Darcy! Please come down! The others are gonna be here any second!" I shouted at her.

Another cart came by, full of people screaming.

"Just go, Morgue. _Clearly_ you can do this on your own." Darcy said.

"Darce, you're being stupid. Just climb down!" I instructed.

"Why? So you can order me around? Tell me what I can and can't do? It's my life Morgan! I did _not_ kill Mom and Dad just so you could take their place!" Darcy shouted over her shoulder.

"I'm not trying to take their place, I'm just making sure you don't get us killed!" I shouted up at her.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Darcy yelled.

I groaned loudly, but still climbed up after her.

"Stop following me!" Darcy ordered.

"Not until you climb down!"

"I can't!" Darcy shouted.

"Yes you can!"

"No, I really can't climb down!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm already at the top." Darcy said.

"Wha-" Darcy placed a hand over my mouth. I looked around and realized we were at the top of the volcano. "Biscuits."

The killer laughed. She began walking around the edge of the volcano.

Pulling myself up there, I made sure to keep balance on the very thin edge. Brushing off some dirt and paint, I took a deep breath. "Alright, now Darcy-"

Then my sister tried to punch me. I was forced into frantic action at that.

"Darcy, what are you-woah!" I was interrupted by Darcy performing a flip kick in my direction. I was narrowly missed. That was when I realized I needed to fight back.

Avoiding another fist, I kept moving back a forth. All of my hits were deflected and used against me. It was like Darcy knew my moves and how to use them against me.

Well, that was because she did. It sucks when your sparring buddy becomes your attacker.

"Darce, you don't have to do this!" I yelled as I tried to block another hit, we were getting close to the fan. If I focused enough I could hear thunder booming outside.

"You don't get it Morgue, I have to do this."

"The bloodshed has to stop! I can't keep living with the guilt you pass onto me!"

"It'll stop Morgue when the movie stops." Darcy had gripped my arm, pulled me close to her. "Or when you die."

Hating the pain of death, I did the only thing I could think of as I was almost hung over the edge, the huge fan just below us. I pushed Darcy away.

Into the fan.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"NO!" It was too late, by the time I looked down I saw the red of Darcy and plastic remains of Chucky. Both stuck in the fan's workings.

Darcy is dead...because of me.

==DDEOAE==

The next few minutes were kind of a blur. It was like my body was moving for me, and I was taking a backseat. It carried me down from the volcano, taking me outside. It brought me out of the park. It kept me moving until I reached the base. I put my gun back in it's place, marching towards the school in a haze.

When I came out of the haze, I was sitting in my room. I don't really know why. My whole body felt like I was empty. I couldn't believe Darcy was dead. I kept seeing her falling in my mind. It didn't make any sense.

The door to my room opened. I could see Andy and De Silva come in. Andy was excited. De Silva was excited. They were both happy.

They didn't know. How could they?

"Morgan, we got him!" Andy tried to cheer me up.

I just kept staring blankly.

"Morgan, come on, we finally killed Chucky! There's no chance of him coming back now! He's just bits and pieces!" Andy attempted.

I didn't move. I don't even think I breathed.

"Hey, where's Private Anderson?" De Silva asked.

"Bits and pieces." I droned.

There was silence.

"W-What?" Andy stuttered.

"We followed you." I droned, not moving an inch. "We tried to help, but Darcy led me into that stupid ride. We were having an argument. She was super pissed at me, I was super pissed at her, and then..." There was a lump in my throat. I couldn't say it. Saying it made it true. "Then she...she brought me to the top...of that stupid fucking volcano thing..." I couldn't say anymore. The lump was bigger than I could swallow.

"That was a lot of blood for one doll."

My breath hiccuped. I pictured Darcy falling again, her purple eyes accusing me of pushing her. Killing her.

"I didn't have a choice." I said, starting to cry. "She was gonna-gonna-gonna push me i-i-if I didn't. She was gonna kill me. My own sister was gonna kill me." Tears just started pouring.

I was all alone now.

"Morgan." Andy sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna miss her too-"

"Shut up." I snapped, getting up from my bed and pointing an accusing finger at Andy. "Just shut up." I shouldn't be mad at him. It isn't his fault. It's mine. I killed Darcy, but she left me no other choice. "You don't understand how it hurts. Your mom is still alive. My mom _died_ while I was in the next room helping you with Chucky. My dad died with her. Darcy and I bounced from home to home, but we stuck together. I protected her because she was all I had. The only person who understood what it meant to be me, and now she's torn into little tiny bits because she tried to kill me."

Another wave of tears poured out. I kept glaring at Andy. "You can '_miss her'_. I get to _mourn her_." I wiped away the tears. "If Darcy knew I was crying, she would be slapping me."

"She would." Andy nodded. "I remember her doing that last time. _Andersons are cold, emotionless robots_."

"The Family Motto." I said, wiping my cheeks of tears. "I have to go. The only real reason I was here is because of her."

A pause. "I hope we see you again." De Silva said.

I looked over at her, nodding. "I hope it's for better reasons than a killer doll."

De Silva smirked. The two of us had a quick hug. I moved over to Andy. I held my hand out for a shake.

"I'll see you next time, Andy."

He took my hand, shaking it. He pulled me in for a hug, patting my back. "Until next time."

I tried keeping my emotions together, walking to the door of my room. "I should be gone in an hour. It'll be like I was never here."

"Anderson."

I turned around, seeing De Silva holding something in her hand.

"I think she dropped this." She tossed it at me.

I caught it, feeling the cold metal in my hand. Another lump appeared in my throat.

"She would want you to have it." De Silva said.

Bringing my hand down, I saw her necklace sitting in the palm of my hand. Biting my lip, I put the necklace on over my own.

"No she wouldn't." I admitted. "But I don't really care about what that witch wants."

And that's what Darcy wanted. For me to stop caring about what others thought about me. For me to stop caring about that and start caring about what I wanted.


End file.
